


Get This

by skyline



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-07 09:38:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyline/pseuds/skyline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kendall scowls at the quirk of his lips. He pins back James’s hands and says against his lips, “Bitch. You need to learn to respect other’s privacy.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get This

What happens is, James is trying to prove a point.  
  
He’s arguing with Carlos about fantasy football rankings, which he knows little to nothing about, but he is _determined_ to be right. If there’s anything that James has learned from a lifetime of geek osmosis via proximity to Logan Mitchell, it’s that a good argument always has backup in the form of _physical evidence_. So James makes a grab for the nearest phone, which happens to be Kendall’s, figuring that he’ll look this shit up on the internet, be crowned king of all things ever, and get back to pounding Carlos’s ass at Soul Calibur. Only, see, Kendall’s phone has got one of those super responsive touch screens, and James’s finger slips.  
  
He hits the button for Kendall’s text message inbox instead of the internet browser, which shouldn’t be a big deal, except that the first message on top of the pile is- swear to god- _I want your dick in me_.  
  
James is more than a little bit confused, because this is _Kendall_ , and Kendall is pretty much the epitome of all things white knight-ish and gentlemanly. Kendall does not have dirty text messages on his phone.  
  
Except apparently Kendall does, because James rereads the message three times before deciding that he has not been hit with sudden onset dyslexia.  
  
James scrolls down the list of old messages, and there, interspersed between brief, normal messages from Kelly, Mrs. Knight, the guys, and even James himself, are these absolutely _filthy_ texts. Every single one of them is from Jo, which is a surprise, because as far as James knew until now, Jo and Kendall haven’t really been in contact since she left for New Zealand. And because wow, Jo has a bit of a gutter-mouth.  
  
James is scandalized, which doesn’t happen too often. He stares at the phone for a beat, gape mouthed, and then he starts thinking that if Jo sent Kendall all these dirty messages, Kendall must have replied, right? James isn’t sure why, but he really wants to see what Kendall wrote. He waves off Carlos’s crowing about how his confused expression obviously means he was wrong about the rankings and escapes to his room with Kendall’s phone clutched in his hand. James flops down on his bed and discovers that yeah, Kendall definitely replied.  
  
There’s a whole slew of _I want to fuck you_ ’s and y _ou’re so sexy_ ’s and _I want your hands all over me_ ’s, and then some more descriptive texts about what Kendall wants to do with his hands or his mouth or his dick. There’s even some super intimate details about the more romantic aspects of his sex life with Jo that James probably shouldn’t ever have seen. But he can’t worry about that, because Kendall isn’t as smart or concerned about phone-hacking as Jo obviously is.  
  
Kendall has sent _pictures_.  
  
Some of them are tame; just artful shots of his face or his body fully or partially clothed. But others- the first time James stumbles upon a grainy image of the red swell of Kendall’s cock, James’s own dick twitches with interest.  
  
By the time he’s found the third shot of his best friend’s hard on, James realizes that he’s a little ridiculously turned on. He backpedals without thinking about it, re-reading through Kendall’s sent messages and imagining his own phone lighting up with the words. _  
  
I want you so bad.  
  
 _God, you’re so fucking sexy._  
  
 _I need to be inside you._  
  
 _No one makes me as hard as you do._  
  
 _Let me fuck you, please, please, just let me-__  
  
James has one hand down the front of his jeans before he even knows it’s happening. It only takes a couple of swift strokes and James is teetering on the edge, and he doesn’t do this; he’s the guy who takes his time, who teases girls through their own orgasms before even thinking about himself but-  
  
He’s more than a little freaked out when he comes, hot and sticky over his fingers; cum pooling in the hollow places between his knuckles.  
  
James is still trembling through the aftershocks of it when there’s a swift rap on the door. He yanks his hand from the front of his jeans, the dark stain of his cum bleeding across the fabric in a really obvious way, and the door is swinging back, the hall light silhouetting Kendall in soft yellow. He asks, “Hey, James, have you seen my…phone?”  
  
Kendall’s question gets all pitchy at the end as he takes in James, splayed across the bed, all harsh breath and red cheeks and guilt written across his features, the phone in question clutched in one hand.  
  
“Uh.” Kendall’s voice breaks a little bit, “You. Um. What-?”  
  
James takes a shaky breath and glances down at the screen, which glows with the image of Kendall’s erect dick, and fuck. There is something seriously _wrong_ with him. James x’s out of the sent inbox and tosses the phone to Kendall underhand, hoping that Kendall’s only skeezed out by the inherent creepiness of finding James alone with his phone in a dim room on a sunny day, and not because he noticed what James was actually _doing_ in that dimly lit room.  
  
Luck is not on James’s side.  
  
Kendall takes one look at his cellphone before his gaze snaps back up to James’s.  
  
“Were you reading my text messages?”  
  
James thinks he’s probably blushing. He presses his lips together and refuses to say anything, because his voice will probably come out in a stutter.  
  
“Dude,” Kendall snaps, taking James’s silence as an admission of guilt. He takes a couple of steps into the room, and man, he looks _angry_. “Were you jacking off to my girlfriend?”  
  
“I thought you weren’t dating anymore,” is James’s response, and yeah, that was the wrong thing to say. Kendall is on him in seconds, up in his personal space. He smells like sunlight and chlorine, and James spares a second to notice that his trunks are still wet from the pool and dripping all over his comforter.  
  
Then he forces himself to focus on the more relevant situation, which is that Kendall is very close to knocking out a couple of James’s teeth, his expression pissed. Voice hard, Kendall demands, “Why shouldn’t I beat the shit out of you?”  
  
“Fuck you, I’m not interested in Jo.”  
  
“Then what the hell, James?” Kendall snarls, and it’s not a pleasant look for him, but it is kind of sexy; even more so when Kendall emphasizes his point by laying his hand atop the messy damp spot on James’s jeans. Which he _noticed_. In his mind, it’s probably proof of James’s wrongdoings.  
  
So basically, Kendall looks more than a little shocked when James’s dick twitches in response to the warmth and the weight of his hand. Glaring, James enunciates, “I wasn’t jerking off to your _ex_ -girlfriend.”  
  
He feels like the emphasis on the _ex_ was super-necessary here. Especially when he decides to illustrate his point by fisting a hand in the hair at the back of Kendall’s neck so that he can yank him down for a kiss. James figures if he’s going to lose some teeth, he might as well make it worth it.  
  
He licks along Kendall’s lower lip, pushing his tongue into Kendall’s mouth until he can caress along the inside. There’s this split second where Kendall jerks back against his hand in muffled surprise, but James keeps his fingers firm along the back of his neck, and then Kendall makes this startled-but-pleased noise and stops trying to pull away.  
  
Instead, his tongue darts out to meet James’s, and then his lips start moving, and it’s way fucking hotter than staring at a phone screen, because Kendall’s hips are jutting insistently against his and Kendall’s body is sun-warm, searching for friction while his mouth attacks James’s.  
  
The next time he tries to break away, James lets him, because he needs air in a bad way, and because Kendall doesn’t seem like he’s about to sprint off screaming. Sure enough, he rests his forehead against James’s, panting softly, and asks, “Not Jo?”  
  
“Not Jo,” James promises.  
  
Kendall’s chest trembles against his, and James realizes that he’s laughing. He says, “It’s still a little creepy.”  
  
Well, James can’t argue with that, but then Kendall dips and kisses him. Tentatively, he lets himself ask, “So, uh. What _about_ Jo?”  
  
Because she probably won’t be okay with James getting all up in her boyfriend’s pants, the way he totally plans to.  
  
“The texts are old. I have them locked for, um. Personal use.”  
  
James smirks. At least he’s not the only perv in the room. Kendall scowls at the quirk of his lips. He pins back James’s hands and says against his lips, “Bitch. You need to learn to respect other’s privacy.”  
  
“Oh yeah?” James can’t help the snark that sneaks into his voice now that he’s sure his pearly whites are going to stay pretty.  
  
“Do I need to teach you how?” Kendall slides his leg between James’s thighs, and even across the thick fabric of his jeans, James can feel the hot intent behind that.  
  
He pastes on his best, most winsome smile and mumbles, “I’m a slow learner.”  
  
Kendall pulls back and grins, bright and devious. He says, “I’m probably not the best teacher…but I’m really fantastic at _show and tell_.”  
  
James doesn’t think he’s ever looked forward to any lesson more.


End file.
